


Wild Secret

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Humor (kind of), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Tails and Sticks have are in a relationship that no one else knows about, not yet anyway. Do not read if you don't like sex stories
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sticks the Badger, tails - Relationship
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 1





	Wild Secret

The 5 friends continued to walk down the road after another defeat of the infamous Dr Eggman. "Nice job today guys, I swear these machines are getting easier to destroy every time" gloated Sonic. "It's like he fixes one mistake and forgets about another" said Amy. "For a genius I personally think he's a bit of an idiot" said Sticks. "Agreed" said Tails, giving her a wink that only she saw. "Well, imma head off to bed" said Knuckles, stretching and yawning. "Yeah, I'm tuckered out" said Sonic "I'll see all of you tomorrow."

Everyone parted their ways and headed over to their homes, everyone except Sticks. She sneaked off into the bushes and began to head off into the direction of the home of a certain two tailed genius. Upon reaching his home, she looked around, making sure the coast was clear, and made her way towards the front door and gave it a knock. After a quarter of a minute of waiting, Tails answered the door and smiled upon who it was. The second Tails let her inside, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with unrestrained passion, and he was kissing her back with almost equal passion. They broke away and stared at each other with their blue eyes. "You know, I had a hard time keeping my hands away from you today" she told him. Tails smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Well your here now, what do you wanna do?" asked Tails. "I would say a movie or dinner, but there has been something else on my mind a lot lately" said Sticks. "That being" said Tails with a smile and raised eyebrows. Sticks cuddled close to him again and stroked his head as he leaned close to his ear. "It's been quite a while since we have had a bit of 'fun'" she said, giving his ear a little lick. Tails smiled at her "Where do you want to do it" he asked "Couch or bed?" "Definitely the bed, I can do more to you on there because there's more room" she responded. Tails smile grew wider, his hands trailed towards her plump ass and gave it a soft, but firm squeeze. Sticks gasped out softly at the squeeze, but gave the fox a cheeky grin. "Let's go then" said Tails.

Upon walking to the bed, they engaged into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Their tongues met in each other's mouth's and wrestled for dominance, all the while Tails walked backwards, navigating Sticks towards the bed whilst the two of them groped each other. The wild badger always enjoyed having fun with her foxy lover, it allowed Tails to use a wild side of his own. Finally, they toppled onto the mattress with the badger on top of the fox. They broke away with strand of saliva connecting their mouth's together. Sticks licked it up and looked down at Tails. "Hey foxy" she said. Tails beamed hard on the inside, he loved the nickname she gave him. "Yes?" "When are we going to tell everyone else about our love?" she asked him. Tails continued massaging the badgers ass, his hands had moved through her jungle shorts, and since she didn't wear underwear underneath, he had reached her bare ass. He shrugged "I dunno" he said "But I'm not against them finding out." Sticks smiled down at him "Well if you wanna tell them tomorrow would that be okay?" "I'll think about it" said Tails "But for now, I really just wanna fuck you." Sticks eyes lidded as she continued to smile down at the fox. She keeled up and threw off her attire, and began to remove Tails's goggles, gloves, shoes and utility belt. "We'll get to that soon" she said "But first I wanna taste your third tail." "Really?" he said "Your going with that joke?" Sticks winked at him and began her descent.

She looked at his erection and licked her lips with a hungry expression. She looked up at Tails and said "You know what to do foxy." Tails nodded and said "Go ahead." Sticks focused on his length again and closed in on it. She gave it a long teasing lick from base to tip at first, to get him extremely riled up. Tails shuddered and moaned as her skilled tongue worked it's way up his length. Sticks then engulfed the head and slowly worked her way down until she couldn't fit anymore in her mouth, at least not without her foxy lover forcing her to.

Tails continued moaning out softly as his secret girlfriend took him into her mouth, enveloping his shaft into her warm wet mouth, slobbering all over it. She couldn't take in all of it without his help though, and he intended to have her take the entire thing. But he held himself back, he wanted this to last as long as possible and knew that she also wanted the same thing as him. He groaned happily at the tight walls of her throat massaging his length and the warm saliva drenching it. But most importantly, her skilled tongue was teasing and working any part of his cock that it could reach.

While her skilled mouth worked his length, he looked down at the seductive badger who was giving him a look a unrestrained lust and love. She moved her hand to his balls and fondled them gently, causing him to snap his head back and cry out into the heavens. Sticks smirked and pulled away from his cock, saliva strings connecting to her mouth and his cock. She pressed her face to his dick and gave it loving kisses while using her hands to stroke it. 'I wonder who she's really in love with, me or my cock' thought Tails, as Sticks moved towards his large balls. With one hard suck, she took in both of his orbs into her mouth and sucked them. She knew his balls must be almost overflowing with cum, and she was determined to take in every last drop. When Sticks began sucking his balls, Tails snapped, he needed more of her amazing mouth.

When she released his balls, Tails grabbed her hair and shoved her back onto his cock, with one thrust he forced the whole length down her throat, making Sticks choke. Sticks was surprised at the sudden outburst, but welcomed it, she loved it when Tails became as wild as her. Since Tails was using her mouth, she focused her efforts on teasing the head of his dick with her tongue when he gave her the chance, and massaged his thighs with her hands. Tails gave a mighty cry as he was nearing his end, and Sticks prepared herself for the big release. Tails howled out as he finally gave in, he couldn't help it, her tight throat and warm saliva was pushing him over the edge. He released his load into the badgers mouth, upon the very first shot her cheeks swelled, but she tried her best to swallow it all. It was almost no use though, because once she swallowed, her mouth was immediately full again and Tails's cum was refilling her mouth faster than she could swallow. Thankfully Tails had released her hair, which allowed her to remove her head when she needed too. But when she did, she received a face full of cum, because Tails still wasn't finished. But she still loved this feeling and leaned in to get more on her face, some of that cum dripped onto her big tits as well.

Finally Tails's orgasm subsided and he calmed down a bit, he looked down at Sticks and was almost overwhelmed by sight before him. Sticks was looking up at him seductively as she cleaned herself. She was slowly picking up strands of cum from her face and licking them off of her fingers. She then grabbed her tits and pulled them towards her mouth. She licked up all of the cum on her tits, and gave them a squeeze. Sticks then eyed his erection again, there was cum all over it, but what drew her attention the most was the large blob that was emerging from the tip and slowly descending down his shaft. Sticks drew close and licked it all up, till she reached the tip. She then proceeded to clean his shaft of everything else.

Sticks then climbed back up towards Tails until they were at eye level with each other. "I think I'm ready for you to take my pussy now" she said, moving her hand down to her cunt and spreading it open, ready to envelop his shaft. Tails smiled up at her, he was glad his dick was lubed up enough from her drool, if there was one thing he disliked it was hurting his dear badger. "Ready?" he asked as he positioned the tip of his length towards her pussy. "You know it" she said.

Taking a hold of her hips, Tails pulled Sticks down onto his shaft. Sticks screamed out in blaring pleasure as Tails forced his length into her vagina. Finally, their hips met and Sticks immediately began to ride her secret boyfriend wildly. Tails cried out in response and brought his hands to her ass, he drew his hands back and gave it a nice hard spank, causing Sticks to scream louder. "Ooooh, fuck" she cried "That felt good, do it again." "Only if you beg" said Tails teasingly. "Damn you Tails" growled Sticks "Spank me" she cried "Spank me like the bitch that I am." The dirty talk was turning Tails on even more, so he fulfilled Sticks's wishes and continued to spank the orange badger. "Yes" she screamed, as she began slamming herself against Tails even harder than ever.

Sticks continued to roughly penetrate herself against her foxy lover, feeling his shaft violate her, each thrust made her tits bounce wildly, which Tails found quite entrancing. Sticks did not fail to notice this. Through her pleasure and a little bit of difficulty, she leaned down so that her breasts were close enough for him to do whatever he wanted with them. "See something you like?" she asked seductively. Tails didn't respond, keeping his hands on her firm ass, which was now a light shade of red, Tails took one of her tits into his mouth, sucking on the fleshy pillow. His tongue flicked over her nipple frequently, he soon sank his teeth into it, gently but firmly, making Sticks throw her head back as she continued mashing her body against his.

Sticks was in a personal heaven, having her foxy lover fuck her like this, his dick scraping every last inch of her insides, his hands roughly massaging her ass, and him playing with her breasts like this. These sensations were making her body feel so good, that she had forgotten that she was the one doing most of the work, slamming against his body, and making his cock go balls deep into her. After giving her other breast some treatment, Tails moved one of his hands away from her ass, and brought it to the back of her head, and forced her into a rough, passionate kiss. She did not stop her movements, she continued to ride him with unrestrained passion, while her hands went to her own tits. They were wet from being slobbered on by Tails, but she didn't care, she began to massage them, while riding Tails and fighting in a tongue war with him. Because her hands couldn't help support her through riding him, Tails's other hand helped her continue to move her hips. Their tongues lashed at each other trying to dominate each other, but they were too even.

But all good things soon come to an end and they could both feel their releases coming. Screaming into each others mouth's Tails and Sticks released all over each other. Sticks's whole body shook as her fluids came crashing down onto Tails's cock and crotch, coating them with her juices. Tails himself began to buck wildly into Sticks's pussy, forcing his cum into her. Sticks screamed even louder than before as she felt Tails's warm, thick, creamy fox cum erupt inside her like a volcano, and coat every ounce of her insides. For a while, their orgasm's continued, with Tails still unconsciously bucking into Stick's cunt, and Sticks still shuddering in pleasure at the feeling of her pussy being filled, and her own orgasm. But soon, they finished cumming and they both calmed down.

With a tiny bit of difficulty Sticks's lifted herself up and a mixture of her own cum and Tails's began to leak out of her, drooping onto Tails's crotch. They finally broke the kiss with each other, and stared into each other's lidded eyes. "Mmmm" said Sticks "That felt good." "Your telling me" said Tails. "You know Tails" said Sticks "I wouldn't mind going one last time, I want you to take my other hole though." Tails smiled, he knew what she meant, she wanted her to take her ass as well. "Well, let's not waste anytime and get right to it" said Tails.

They changed position, where Sticks was on all fours waving her ass back and forward at Tails, mixed cum was still trickling out of her used pussy, onto the bed below. Tails was positioned behind her. He grabbed hold of Sticks's cheeks and spread them out, revealing her perfect pink hole, eager to be ruined by his big cock. Without hesitation Tails slowly inserted his meat into Sticks's ass. Sticks's head snapped back and she groaned in pleasure upon feeling his length enter her again, in another entrance. "Ohhh Sticks" cried Tails "Your so fucking tight." "Fuck" she squealed "Take it now, pound it, it's all yours." The feeling of his girth inside her ass had completely nullified any dignity Sticks had, at least for Tails anyway.

Tails gladly complied and began to ram her as hard as he could. Each thrust made her feel amazing, and caused her to jerk forward every time. Tails knew he wasn't going to last long, he was already a little sensitive from their last fuck, and Stick's ass was even tighter than her pussy. Besides he was getting a little sleepy, so he decided to make this quick. He moved one of his hands towards her pussy and began to roughly rub it. In response Sticks screamed out again and sent one of her own hands to join him. Feeling two hands stimulate her sensitive cunt was more than enough to push Sticks over the edge, along with the big schlong ramming her in the ass. Her pussy began squirting her juices again, all over her hand, all over Tails's hand and all over the bed. Tails brought his hand back to her ass and squeezed it hard, upon her cumming, her asshole became even tighter than before and forced him over the edge too. Sticks came yet again at the feeling of Tails's warm cum flood the insides of her ass, she sprayed more of her cunt juice all over the bed. Taking in deep breaths, the two of them settled down. Sticks licked her pussy juice off of her fingers, and upon seeing that, Tails offered his own hand to her, and in response, Sticks licked that clean too.

The two of them were too tired to speak to each other now, they decided to just turn in for the night. Moving across the dirty bed, they lifted the covers, rested their heads on the pillow, and fell asleep instantly, forgetting to turn off the light.

Tails awoke the next day, but he didn't open his eyes, not wanting to wake up. He just nuzzled into his two soft pillows. Realising he didn't have to pillows he opened his eyes and was greeted with two large orange breasts. He also felt a hand petting him on the head, he looked up and saw Sticks petting him. Immediately all of the memories came flooding back, good memories. "Morning foxy" said Sticks "Have a good sleep?" "Of course, sleeping next to a sexy badger like yourself always lets me have a good sleep." said Tails.

Suddenly the door opened and the two's eyes went wide upon the unexpected blue visitor. "Hey Tails" said Sonic "Wake up man, I thought we wer..." Sonic froze mid sentence when he saw Sticks in the bed with Tails. "What the" he muttered. The badger and the fox looked at each other and then back at the hedgehog, Sticks embarrassingly used the blanket to cover herself. "So I guess we should tell you were in a relationship?" said Tails. Sonic held up a hand and said "No no it's okay, if you two love each other I'm not gonna judge, but maybe explain after you get dressed" said the hedgehog. He left and closed the door. The fox and the badger looked at each other again, and shrugged, and kissed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story, it's my first time writing. At least on this website, please make suggestions


End file.
